Unexpected
by Spritelight
Summary: "I gotta say Hayden, out of all the romantic places in the world to confess I would have never thought you'd choose a club." I smirked at him and he chuckled. That same chuckle that melted me, the same chuckle I loved. Contestshipping.


**So I know that I haven't updated my other story, but I sorta had writer's block towards that story and this idea is just bothering me, I just had to write it (or type it in this case). I actually got it when listening to the song, "Dynamite" By Taio Cruz. The same song used in this fic. Anyway this is my one-shot, on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any song used here.**

* * *

I was beyond excited. I had just turned seventeen this morning and as a celebration, Gary had given me along with Misty, Dawn and Ash V.I.P pass in a club owned by a friend of his. It was birthday gift, at first I was really against it reasoning that not because I turned a year older that it gives me the right to just wild out.

They persuaded me though, they meaning Dawn and Gary, the other couple really didn't care as long as the other one had food and the other some rhythm. Gary said he made sure that any form of alcohol or drinks would be 10 kilometers away, if there was anything to be served in our table it would be the mild ones. He also assured that it would be safe and not sorry. I don't know if it was just words and no action but nonetheless Dawn's screeches forced me to surrender.

She insisted that we go and that if anything was going to happen there it would consist of dancing and having fun. I just went along with it in the end feeling bad to refuse Gary's invitation after the trouble to get those passes.

But after a while of hearing Dawn's first experience, it was over all thrilling especially since I hadn't entered in one before. Even Misty admitted that it was fun inside a club.

It had made me all giddy, anxious and excited all inside.

"May! Try this one it'll look great on you!" Dawn's high-pitched squeals snapped me out of my flashback. We were getting ready to go to the place, Gary was supposed to pick us at 9:00 p.m and it was still an hour before that time.

Dawn had pushed a pair of clothes in my arms before I could even take a good look at it. I entered the bathroom and proceeding on trying it out. For someone who's shrill Dawn really knew how to pick good clothes that weren't too flashy and neither too casual.

After a while of changing, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red silk cocktail dress that ended mid-thigh. It was really short but very cute especially the big bow in the waist part, the same color as the dress. And finally the bunched tiered skirt and lace hem confirmed it to be one of the most beautiful cocktail dresses I have worn let alone seen.

I stepped out and was welcomed by gasps. "May you look stunning!"

"Of course! After all I picked the dress, Misty." Dawn said proudly examining me and nodding.

I looked at both of them and can't help but send approving looks, Misty was wearing a blue silk full skirted Halter Dress that was almost the same length as mine only longer but an inch or two. She was wearing blue flat gladiator sandals; her hair was out of its ponytail and now falling straight above her shoulders with a sapphire pin on its side.

Dawn adorned a belted Micro-check Dress; it was as long as Misty's. Her feet blended well with her silver high-heels. Trust Dawn to be fashionable. I also can't help but adore her midnight hair that had fallen straight past her mid-back with a little bun that was held by a chopstick.

Bare foot, I walked towards them both.

"You guys look fantastic! Misty, you never know Ash may not be so dense tonight!" I squealed and hugged both of them.

"May!" She blushed and glared at me playfully.

"You're still not done May, here wear these." Dawn handed me a pair of red doll shoes.

I grinned at her knowing fully well it would blend with my outfit and it did. My bangs were perfectly framing my face in very soft and light waves and curls. The puppy-dog bangs was still there but brushed to perfection as not to look frizzy.

"Perfect!"

"Guys Thanks! This birthday is even better than my sweet sixteen!" I giggled and they both nodded.

The honk of Gary's car surprised the three of us and left in a flash attaching, necklaces and bracelets that suited our dresses. On the door stood Gary and surprisingly, Paul. They both wore simple and casual polo's along with jeans and sneakers.

"Come on Ladies, our ride is ready." He said accompanying the three of us towards a very expensive looking Limo.

I looked at Gary with a shocked and grateful expression. Gary only chuckled.

"May, no need to worry. We didn't even waste a penny on that Limo. Drew owns it."

"Drew?" I asked wide-eyed, remembering my male rival. It was about a month since I last saw him.

"Yeah, he and Ash are already in the place waiting for us." Then something in m stomach flipped, it felt like butterfrees had fluttered throughout my body. It was the same feeling I get when Drew gives me roses back in our coordinating days before we finally retired but still, we always took care of our Pokémon.

The trip there was short but still occupied an amount of time, Misty and I giggled throughout the ride every time Paul would spare a glance at 'Troublesome' and then proceeding through his desperate attempt of hiding his blush.

Gary only smirked and further embarrassed the plum-haired teen with his never-ending insults.

Finally we stopped in front of a fancy looking club, the music already blaring, it looked like the kind of club celebrities would go to actually it seemed like nothing could compare to it. We got out of the Limo and stared at it for minutes.

"Does Drew own this place?" Dawn incredulously looked at Gary who had smirked and shook his head.

"Indirectly. His father owns it. My soon-to-be father-in-law."

"WHAT?" All three of us girls screeched, not believing our ears. Gary Oak, one of our guy friends….. And Drew, also our friend…. "Are you gay?"

Gary nearly slipped and I could swear that Paul would have cracked up laughing if he didn't cough and gained composure.

"No! That's just sick Man! I'm not gonna Marry Drew! No way, that's just wrong! He's like my brother dude; I can't even imagine that happening its EWW, i-"

"What he means is, he's planning to propose to Drew's sister, Leaf, and marry her after 2 years when he's 20." Paul interrupted the ranting Gary.

Guess we just misunderstood, forgetting that Drew does have a sister and she's one of our bestest friend too. We never really took it seriously that they were siblings, we tend to forget they actually are since they are no way alike, well maybe there both witty and good-looking and the green eyes but well, that's just it I suppose.

We were laughing our stomachs out that the three of us didn't even bother to react….well someone else did.

"Is that a joke?" Our heads turned towards a beautiful brunette beside the limo. She was wearing a grey and white double layer vest top and washed out denim short shorts. On her neck was a beautiful necklace with LOVE spelled backwards. This very girl was also our dear friend Le-

"Leaf!" Gary said his eyes wide followed by glare sent to Paul. "Aww man, thanks for blowing up my plans dude." He muttered darkly towards Paul.

"You don't even know if you're alive after two years, and here you go making vows." Drew suddenly appeared from the door, how he heard us was a complete mystery.

"Why, are you gonna kill me?" Gary smirked at his friend who in turn returned the gesture.

"I would if you don't shut up."

"Touché." Gary slightly sulked finding no other comebacks to bash his emerald eyed friend.

Unlike his friends who were dressed; the green haired boy wore a simple green rain jacket, a white T-shirt underneath and baggy jeans. Since when did Drew turn hip-hop?

"Drew? What's with the clothing?" As if reading my mind Dawn questioned. He turned a light crimson.

"Nothing…."

"Where's Ash?" Misty entered, looking around for her raven-haired boyfriend. Drew pointed his thumb towards the club and the red-head nodded making her way inside.

"You guys look awesome! Oh and happy birthday May!" Leaf said slightly ogling over Dawn and mine's dress. After getting so many compliments today I can't but feel confident about my appearance.

"Thanks Leaf! Oh show us your club! You never told us your dad owns such a place! Come on Paul!" Dawn said in a matter of minutes dragging Paul inside with Leaf following.

She looked back towards Gary and smiled. "Come on soon-to-be-husband! You're missing all the fun!"

Gary blushed crimson and smiled sheepishly, things weren't turning out to good for him and that sent a smile on my lips. He followed and left me there with Drew.

"Happy Birthday Maple." He looked at me with those eyes and man did it take a lot of me not to blush. "You do look great."

"Thanks." I looked down and smiled to myself.

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Not too bad? Geez, no wonder Harley got mad..." He chuckled humorously, I narrowed my eyes. No matter how long one thing would never change…and that's Drew.

"How'd Harley get into the conversation?"

"I just remembered him, since he and Soledad are in there too. Really, I never did understand why Soledad married him." Drew sighed, I laughed at his helpless face.

I just shrugged and giggled, "Love is never choosy, you know."

"No wonder I've actually fallen for you." His words slowly processed through my mind and before I could speak he had gone inside the club. He had fallen for….Me?

It felt wonderful to know that… I was giddy and happy at the same time, I would have never admit it but I had actually liked him since maybe that time when he gave me the first rose. I could have never explain it then or even accept it but now…knowing how he felt I finally realize, right here right now in front of this club that I l-

"_Ash stop gulping all of the food!_" I heard Misty's scream and laughed to myself.

I entered the club not before the bouncer had blocked me. "Name."

"May Maple, here's my pass."

The bouncer looked at the clipboard he's holding and arched an eyebrow. "May Maple? Oh right Sir. Hayden's girlfriend. You may pass."

I gaped at him and he only blinked in return. "Girlfriend? Where did that come from?"

"From Ms. Leaf, I assume that everything that she says is true considering she is my boss, why is there something wrong, Madam?"

I twitched, waiting my blush to subside. I pushed him aside and entered. I was welcomed by girls in cocktail dresses and decent party clothing unlike other clubs this was more fancy and moral. I looked around frantically looking for the Hayden siblings.

Leaf because of what she did and Drew for…..ahem….what he said…

I couldn't help but bob my head to the tune now playing. It was "OMG by Usher" and although I don't really love it, it sent a good beat into my body. There were many teens dancing on the dance floor but it didn't look the least bit crowded, considering how big this place was.

Belonging with those dancing were Dawn and Misty, one a little more enthusiastic than the other.

I saw Paul on the bar near the dance floor were he was drinking white wine.

Ash was a little to the east of the bar were the foods were bunched up, I held back a laugh as I saw how many that plate of his could hold.

Unfortunately though, Leaf and Drew Hayden was nowhere to be found. Even Gary had disappeared, but I knew they were here somewhere the place was just big.

I continued to search table and table the sound of laughter and jokes on my ear, others sure were having a fun evening.

All hope was lost and I finally settled down on a table that Dawn, Misty, Ash and Paul had occupied.

Ash brought his food there and Paul his glass of drink. The two girls must have worn out from dancing since they were panting silently.

"May where have you been? You're missing the good songs!" Dawn exclaimed and pulled me to the seat beside her.

I sighed. "I was looking for Leaf and Drew."

"Oooh, Finally fallen for the latter huh?" Misty cooed and Dawn scoffed. Weird, she's always on Mist's side when it comes to teasing me.

"Misty! How could you say something like that?" Dawn glared at Misty, it surprised me but I was grateful that finally someone was on my side. "You know May-dearie here had fallen for the guy since the first day they've met!" Oh, screw that. That's just really great!

Then before I could protest, the stage in the end of the floor lit up.

"Oooh! They're doing something! Come on guys!" Dawn dragged Paul towards the front of the stage as others crowded there as well. Misty and I followed her with Ash on the rear holding a bag of stood beside an excited Dawn and a bored Paul.

Leaf suddenly appeared beside me and sent a peace sign as I glared at her. "This is going to be a highlight! Just watch please!"

I sighed, "I'll let you off this time. Anyway what's happening?"

"Do you ever wonder if my brother has any other talent besides coordinating?" Her question was far from the topic but nonetheless it had interested me.

I had wondered what his other talents were besides coordinating and teasing of course. "Dancing, Singing?"

"Maybe. But darn he would never do such a thing in public….not unless…it's for someone very very special." She flashed me a sly grin and it immediately confused me.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Just watch." She smirked, one that could rival Drew's. Now that I think of it maybe smirking that good ran through the bloods of Hayden's.

Then a boy entered the stage through a curtain made of flashy things, he sat on the drums, then another sat on the guitar, the instruments were now occupied by humans that I assumed knew how to play them.

Then finally Gary entered and sat at a stool on the edge of the stage outlooking the crowd. The stage was about 2 feet above the ground which gave the others on the back a good view.

Now I wonder if Drew would appear.

"Gary? Why is Gary up there?" Ash asked Paul as he dropped his chips on the floor.

"How should I know?" Was the annoyed reply.

"This is interesting." Misty mumbled, followed by a squeal from Dawn. "I Know Right?"

I looked at the stage, waiting. Maybe Drew was performing? Either way I didn't know.

"Where's Drew?"

"No idea." Leaf answered a little too quickly, though I had the feeling she really does know.

"This presentation is dedicated to our Birthday Girl, Maybelle Maple." A voice announced over the microphone a very familiar voice.

I blushed and smiled as others who recognized me sent greetings towards my way. Then music started to play, it was a steady beat, fitting for a club.

'_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes….saying ay-oh, gotta let go'_

It was a soft whisper but still had a tone in it. It wasn't Gary singing since his lips weren't moving. I had a hunch the singer was behind the curtains on the further back of the stage.

'_I wanna celebrate and live my life…..saying ay-oh, Baby let's go'_

Gary started moving, like a robot and stood up he grabbed the microphone.

_I came to dance-dance-dance-dance_

He sang, it was slightly accompanied by electric effect but he really was good. Gary always looked like a rapper, never thought he actually was. "Go Gary!" Leaf cheered.

_I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands_

He was also dancing; I looked at my friends expressions and almost laughed. Leaf was cheering, Dawn was giggling, Misty and Ash were gaping while Paul eyes widened by a tiny bit.

_Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands._

_Yeah, yeah_

Finally their expressions had turned to normal and smiled. All of them. Excluding Paul. The other humans around us were dancing obviously having a great time.

_Cause it goes on and on and on_ _And it goes on and on and on._

Then the music stopped for a while before a figure from the curtains bursted in and slid through the stage. All the while singing these words:

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying Ay-Oh gotta let go!_" The singer smirked at us, Emerald eyes flashing arrogantly.

His green hair, tossed messily but in a very handsome way it actually made me flush.

I gaped. Misty's eyes were wide. Ash's mouth hit the ground. Dawn nearly fainted. Leaf smirked and finally Paul clumsily slipped. Yes he did. For one main reason.

Drew was dancing…let alone actually singing!

"_I wanna celebrate and live my life saying Ay-Oh Baby let's go._" He swayed his hands up in the air, the crowd mimicking him.

Drew smirked at our faces; he had…a nice voice. Now I understand why he was dressed like that. He winked at me and as if on cue my cheeks turned crimson.

"Drew can sing?" I heard Paul exclaimed. Yes, it was that surprising that it actually sent a strong surprise on Paul, which seemed impossible nowadays.

_Cause we gon' rock this club_ _We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite._

Gary chuckled at us though Leaf didn't do so well, since she was practically cracking up. Drew had some nice dance moves on his sleeves, he had crossed his arms like a child whose arms were still short and it made him look extremely adorable!

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

Drew walked away from the center and made his way to the keyboard. He started playing while Gary sang his verse.

_{Gary}_

_I came to move move move move_

_Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do_

_Just drop the phone came here to do do do do_

_Yeah, yeah_

Drew met my eyes and winked for the second time that day, he sent me a charming smile one that made me blush scarlet. '_No wonder I've fallen for you._' His words echoed and I was so grateful the lights weren't that bright.

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on._

_Yeah._

Drew walked to the center again_, "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying Ay-Oh gotta let go."_

"_I wanna celebrate and live my life saying Ay-Oh baby let's go"_He did some fancy foot work and many cheered for him.

Other girls attempted to flirt with him by winking yet I finally observed that his eyes were focused…on me.

_Cause we gon rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite._

I was impressed beyond belief with Drew's voice. It was so clear, so pleasant to the ears.

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon light it up_

_Like it's dynamite._

He surprised everyone by jumping of the stage and made his way through the crowd, avoiding the clings of those annoying fangirls.

_{Gary & Drew}_

_I'm gonna take it all out_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing_

I couldn't believe my eyes…Drew…was walking towards me. Misty and Dawn were squealing obviously noticing this as well.

_I run the whole night_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing_.

He stopped in front of me grabbed my hand and we walked towards the stage, his eyes never leaving me. Everyone's eyes never leaving us.

_{Gary}_

_Cause I-I-I believe it_

_And I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all._

"_Maybe. But darn he would never do such a thing in public….not unless…it's for someone very very special."_Leaf's words echoed and finally everything fitted like a puzzle solved.

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_ _Ha-hands hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air_

We stopped when we reached the first step of the stairs. I grinned at him as the screams of my three best friends was heard in the background.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying…_

"_AY-OH"_ Everyone had chimed in creating a perfect harmony.

"_Gotta let go."_

He gazed at me with those capturing eyes of his; we were so close, my body pressed to his and our breaths mingling. I just realized how much I love the smell of mint.

"_I wanna celebrate and live my life saying,_

"_AY-OH"_

"_Baby let's go."_

Drew inched closer for every word he said. Feeling slightly impatient, unconsciously I swung my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine. Everyone turned silent.

_{Gary}_

_Cause we gon rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite,_

Gary continued the song as I melted on the feeling of having his lips on mine. At first I bet he was surprised by my actions but Drew kissed back and man is he a good kisser.

I blushed crimson as his soft lips dance with mine along with the rhythm. I'm not one who would do a stunt like this in public but I got so into it that it felt like no one was around us and we were soaring above the clouds.

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

The song ended and we broke apart smiling at each other as those around us cheered. Drew put the microphone on his lips, he's panting heard through the receiver.

"Happy Birthday May." He said as simply as he could.

"I gotta say Hayden, out of all the romantic places in the world to confess I would have never thought you'd choose a club."

He chuckled; that same chuckle I fell for. "That's how romantic I' am."

"Yeah sure." I snickered sarcastically as he arched an eyebrow.

"I love you so much May Maple…Better?" I flushed the same color that was yet to be discovered by humans. Possibly because of the fact he just said that out loud on the microphone!

"_Awwwww"_ The crowd cheered.

I let it go and pecked him in the lips. "I would definitely tell this story to our future children. How their dad is soo cheesy."

It was his turn to blush and being the microphone so close to both of our lips everyone inside the club had heard.

"Yeah…sure go do that." He rolled his eyes with an amused smirk gracing his lips.

"You don't even know if you're alive tomorrow to be planning those things!" Gary interrupted using the same line as Drew earlier. He followed this with a laugh and those who find it funny laughed as well.

We both laughed and stepped out of the scene and let the DJ take over his job again, others were talking about how romantic it was, others from jealousy and other topics. Minority continued to dance.

"You guys are finally together!" Dawn screamed as I glanced at the group who were walking towards us.

I ignored it and looked at Drew.

"I Love You Drew…I hope you know that." I embraced him and he chuckled.

"Of course, I mean you just told me that." I broke away from him and punched him on the arm.

"_Awwwww"_ Dawn, Misty and Leaf cooed. Gary soon followed them, his though was mocking.

_..._

…_.._

"I still can't believe that Drew…can sing." Paul muttered towards them, he was totally OOC now. Lesson learned: Never surprise or shock Paul. (A lot can change)

Ash snarled at him, "Oh give it a break will yah?"

They all laughed, I kissed Drew who returned the gesture with as much passion. Out of all the daydreams I had with him, never did something like this have I imagined.

I guess what they say is right.

'_Expect the Unexpected.'

* * *

_

**Ok that's just about it and it's the longest chapter I've ever written I mean gosh, 5,048. For me that's an accomplishment! And I perfectly know that Leaf isn't Drew's sister but hey, I thought it was a possibility, a pretty crazy one but still a possibility. I'll try to update, "Forever Yours" I'll try my best to find motivation. So for those who haven't read it, please do! and review please!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
